Voice of the Tattoo
by Sekainao
Summary: Based on Fatal Frame 3: The Tormented. Mei has been having dreams of Xiang's death that brings a curse of the tattoo. The Tattoo bearing the pains of the guilt from his suicide. One dream, she ventures further and seeks Xiang to see him one last time...


I was watching a Fatal Frame 3 Walkthrough and thought of this! It's kinda sad, but kinda cute! Enjoy. It's HongKongxTaiwan!

…

Mei lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, trying so hard to let the tears not pour out. She looked to her side; the absence of her partner was unbearable. Mei lay on her side and cried herself to sleep, wanting to have the same dream again. The dream where she would follow Xiang through the Old Japanese style mansion and follow his spirit anywhere it went, even in places that were dangerous.

As she dreamed, she heard strange noises everywhere in the mansion and Mei opened her eyes again only to be lying in a boat that was swaying side to side on the water. Mei sat up and saw the big black ocean out ahead, the only place where you could meet the dead again,

"If you lie a thousand needles…" Mei uttered, a white image caught her eye and she looked over to see a woman with a blue tattoo covering her entire body, long black hair that reached her mid back and she looked sad. Mei could hear the sound of metal being clicked together and the lullaby that always sang when she was around. Her name was Reika and she was the Tattooed Priestess.

"_Sleep, Priestess, Lie in Peace,_

_Sleep, Priestess, Lie in Peace,_

_If you cry,_

_The boat you'll ride,_

_The last trip,_

_To the other side,_

_When you get there,_

_Sacred marks you'll bear,_

_They shall be peeled off,_

_Should you fail to lie still"_

Mei's arms suddenly began to flare up with the blue tattoo that had emerged when she started having these dreams, Reika got into the boat and embraced Mei, since they knew each other's loss, it was easy to empathise,

"Mei, I know the pain, the pain of losing the one you love. These tattoos, these marks you bear, is the symbol of your pain. Ride the boat with me, cross over to the afterlife, where you'll be at peace with him"

Mei didn't say a word, but she and Reika turned their heads to see people, no, ghosts? Since the curse from Reika was broken, the ghosts could cross over to the other side and no longer become Earthbound, they could finally be at peace.

As the boat continued further and further, the blue tattoo began to shine on Mei's body, showing that she was becoming one with the afterlife.

The apparent lover of Reika offered his hand to her, and she took his hand, getting out of the boat and holding hands with him, crossing over together. Mei sat in her helpless position, knees against her chest and her tattoos beginning to cause severe pain.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the back of somebody who looked familiar. Her eyes widened slightly and she scrambled out the boat and ran towards him,

"Xiang! Xiang! Don't go!" Mei screamed, the body paused, "You can't leave! You already left me once!" she screamed, she paused in her steps, feeling weak from the pain of her tattoos. A finger bought her head up again and she saw him, Xiang. His amber eyes still shining so brightly, Mei couldn't stop smiling. Xiang smiled as well, knowing her pain.

"Mei" he said, his voice tainted from death, his body see through,

"Xiang, please, let me…let me go with you this time…" Mei said as she embraced Xiang, feeling his cold aura wash over her, she shivered,

"I can't let you do that" he replied, Mei gasped, "I have to go…by myself…I need to cross over, without y-"

"No!" Mei screamed, Xiang faced her, "I won't let you go! I already did…once before! Please…don't leave me"

"I must let you go on living, even if it's without me, you must live…for me"

Mei's tattoos suddenly shined and they were travelling up her arm and into Xiang, Mei tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her, "No!"

"These tattoos are your pain…so I take them with me to die"

Xiang began to back away, leaving Mei on her knees in the water, crying,

"As long as you go on living, a part of me will continue to live on…" Xiang murmured before turning around, Mei buried her head in her hands and wept. No! Don't let me end this dream! Xiang…

Everything went white and Mei fell into a miasma again, faintly hearing Xiang's voice, "That's why I need you to live…"

And with that, Mei's eyes opened. Expecting the pain of a spreading tattoo, but as she checked her arms…nothing. The pain was gone, but the pain of loss was still there. Mei began to cry in a feeble position, knees against the chest and head buried in her hands.

"I don't want to see anymore"

…

**So this was a fanfic based on Zero: Shisei no Koe or Fatal Frame 3: The Tormented. This is the last scene where the heroine of the story meets her dead boyfriend and he absorbs her tattoos and leaves her to be alive. I thought it was okay…not good…but okay XD**

**Anyway~**

**I have a banging fanfic in my head now! It's gonna be called 'FOREVER BY YOU~'**

**That should be coming up very soon~**

**Review?**


End file.
